Diario de un hijo de Hermes
by Caesar73
Summary: César, hijo de Hermes acaba de llegar al campamento mestizo. Después de haber vivido año y medio en la calle posiblemente se de cuenta de lo que es la amistad y la familia. O puede que no XD. Este fic participa en los retos, misiones y actividades del foro Campamento Greco-Romano, correspondiendo cada capítulo a un reto, actividad o misión.
1. Mi llegada al Campamento

**Este fic recogerá en varios capítulos la vida de mi OC, César hijo de Hermes en el campamento mestizo. Esto es como parte del los múltiples retos del foro Campamento Greco-Romano. Cada capítulo corresponderá a un reto ( esta idea es original de DarkWolfDontEatSalad pero me ha dado permiso para utilizarla)**

 **Percy Jackson no me pertenece, del mismo modo que no me pertenecen los demás OC de los participantes en el foro.**

 **Este capítulo corresponde al Reto de Inauguración: Tu llegada al campamento**

 **Espero os guste**

Querido Diario:

Hoy fui reconocido por Hermes, mi padre.

La verdad es, que de todos los hijos que fueron reconocidos la misma noche que yo, posiblemente fui el que más pasó desapercibido, pero no pasa nada, de hecho es algo que prefiero.

Esa misma noche había escuchado como había llegado al campamento un hijo de Hefesto llamado Pablo que estaba sentando en la mesa de al lado y que aparentemente también era español sin embargo con las voces de mis hermanos no pude escuchar mucho, ya hablaría luego con él. Cenamos y cuando hubimos dado una ofrenda a nuestros padres nos sentamos en torno a una enorme fogata que cambiaba de colores.

La fogata ardió mientras contábamos nuestras respectivas historias, a los nuevos nos contaron como hace algunos años Cronos, rey de los titanes, había poseído a Luke, que al parecer era uno de mis hermanos, había reunido un ejercito y tratado de arrasar el Olimpo que ahora se encontraba en la cima del Empire State Building; también nos hablaron del despertar de Gea y la guerra entre los campamentos griego y romano.

-Oye César ¿Tú cómo llegaste aquí?

-¿Yo? Bueno, yo nací en España, al otro lado del océano, en Europa, es un país con un clima, una gastronomía y una cultura increíbles. Me críe con mi madre en la capital, Madrid hasta los 14 años. Entonces mi madre murió. Yo me quedé solo en el mundo y acabé en un internado.

Era un internado de monjas que nos odiaban, nos trataban mal y cuando hacíamos algo que no les gustaba nos pegaban. Era un auténtico asco así que me escapé. Volví a Madrid y allí sobreviví en las calles robando carteras y bolsos a turistas desprevenidos. Pero los problemas empezaron cuando tropecé unos polis enormes, y empezaron a seguirme y tuve que salir corriendo por entre la gente al pensar que me habrían visto hurgar en algún bolsillo ajeno. Por suerte pude colarme en el metro empujando a una señora y allí los perdí. Desde entonces empecé a llevar una navaja por si acaso y unas bombas lacrimógenas que me había fabricado. Varias veces volví a encontrarme con los polis y también con vagabundos extraños y ancianas que intentando darme caridad al final les salían colmillos. Todas las veces me salvé por los pelos o por mis pequeñas invenciones. Incluso llegué a fabricar un cañón de bolsillo que disparase las chapas de las botellas de cerveza que recogía por la calle.

-Cualquiera diría que eras un hijo de Hefesto

-Si tu lo dices, pero no es así, soy un hijo de Hermes y si robaba carteras con tanta facilidad debía ser gracias a él.

-¿Y donde dormías?

-En un desguace cerca del aeropuerto, me hice una guarida con el capó de un coche y unos colchones. Allí tenía todas mis cosas y en el aeropuerto robaba las carteras. De esta forma pasé un año y medio viviendo en las calles hasta que un día, en el aeropuerto, un monstruo me atrapó final

Flashback

El sol brillaba esa mañana del viernes y el aeropuerto estaba más lleno que nunca pues era Navidad. Ese día había conseguido un buen botín e incluso me planteé ir a la cafetería y pagarme un chocolate caliente para quitarme del cuerpo el frío de la península. Suelen pintarlo como un país con un clima tropical y perfecto pero es pueda mentira, eso en el la costa pero en el interior los inviernos son fríos como en Islandia y los veranos calurosos como en el Congo. Pero no pude tomarme ese chocolate. Cuando iba hacia el bar un señor mayor, con aspecto de hombre pundiente me pregunto si podía ayudarle a llevar las maletas, yo iba a empezar a alejarme cuando se sacó del bolsillo treinta euros y me los dio. El hombre me dedicó una escalofriante sonrisa y me entregó su equipaje. Le seguí hasta un rincón del aeropuerto donde solo había un guardia dormido y un par de azafatas de pasó. Entonces el señor se volteó y lo que vi me aterrorizó. Mostraba una boca llena de unos dientes afilados y gigantescos y una piel rojiza, yo empecé a correr y el ex-caballero se puso a cuatro patas y su cuerpo se convirtió en el de una especie de león con alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión. Me persiguió por todo el aeropuerto y las espinas que me lanzaba alcanzaron a varias personas inocentes que corrían gritaban desesperadas gritando cosas como "¡No dispare, por favor, no dispare!", los guardias vaciaban sus cargadores peros sus balas no parecían hacerle nada. La quimera me acorraló contra la pared, lancé mi bomba lacrimógena y empezaron a llorarme los ojos a mi también en cuanto le golpeó la cara al monstruo pero no tenía tiempo para esperar a que se me pasases el efecto, salí disparado por entre sus patas y me colé rápidamente por la primera puerta que vi entre las lágrimas. Tras correr, pelear, gastar toda la munición de mi cañón de chapas y otra bomba más logré despistarle. Cuando me decidí a salir de mi escondite sentí un temblor y al momento siguiente estábamos en el aire. Me había escondido en el portaequipajes de un avión.

Fin flashback

Un chico rubio con una cicatriz en el labio, el tal Jason que había combatido contra los gigantes alzó la voz

-¿Llegaste aquí entre unas maletas?

-Sí, aproveché todas las horas de vuelo para compensar la perdida de todo mi dinero que se había quedado en Madrid. Solo tenía 300€ y desconocía hacia donde me dirigía así su busqué pistas de mi destino, encontré en varias maletas sobres con dolares que sumados a mis 300€ sumarían unos 1000$, suficiente para comprar ropa, comida y encontrar un nuevo refugio antes de que se me acabase. Llegué a Nueva York y empecé con mi "noble oficio" de nuevo, debo decir que es más fácil robaros que a los europeos, sin embargo había más seguridad que en mi aeropuerto así que salí a las calle. Me busque una nueva guarida que construí lo más rápido posible en un callejón con unos tablones que encontré e hice inventario: mi cañón, dos bombas lacrimógenas y los 1000$.

Inmediatamente salí, me compré ropa, comida, bebida y un cofrecito donde guardarlo todo.

Un chico que se había identificado como Leo, jefe de la cabaña de Hefesto se me acercó.

-¿Podrías dejarme tu pistola de chapas? Me gustaría verla un momento.

-Claro toma, la tengo en la mochila

Se la entregué, la examinó y volvió a su sitió.

-Sigue contando, mientras voy a mirar una cosa

Sacó mágicamente un destornillador enorme de su cinturón de herramientas y se puso a juguetear con mi cañón.

-Estuve actuando por las calles centrales de Nueva York consiguiendo dinero que sumar a lo que ya llevaba. Había pensado que cuando consiguiese dinero suficiente me apuntaría a una academia de conducir y me haría taxista o transportaría mercancías en un camión, después de todo solo necesitaba 16 a los para empezar a conducir aquí cuando en España necesitaba 18. Resulta que cerca de mi escondite había un instituto así que, para saciar mi curiosidad escuchaba las clases desde una ventana y a la salida robaba un par de carteras. Por cierto, dejad de llevar las carteras y el móvil en los bolsillos de atrás del pantalón. Es demasiado fácil robaros así

-¿No será que en el fondo eres un pervertido y quieres tocarnos el culo eh pillín?

-Emm... ¿No?

-Tomaré eso como un sí

-Leo deja al chaval continuar

-Lo que tú digas reina de la belleza

-Gracias ...¿Piper?

-Exacto

-Pues yo seguí con esa rutina hasta que, hace un par de días decidí robarle la cartera a un chico pelinegro que andaba despistado.

Flashback

Hacia un día muy caluroso y aparentemente el profesor de matemáticas había salido antes así que algunos de los alumnos salieron antes por lo que decidí coger lo que pudiese y volver a la guarida pues aunque el calor no era nada con el de mi ciudad de origen hacia mucho calor. Me acerqué a un chico pelinegro con un polo azul marino que iba el solo por una calle poco transitada y metí la mano en su mochila que llevaba convenientemente (para mi) abierta. Pensé que sería fácil y al instante siguiente estaba gritando de dolor con el brazo retorcido y la cara contra la pared.

-¿Qué me has quitado?

-¡Nada, nada, sueltame por favor me estás haciendo daño!

-No te creo

-¡Lo digo en serio!¡AAAH!

-De acuerdo, te soltaré pero no huyas

Me soltó el brazo que de inmediato examiné, ese chico tenía demasiada fuerza, de haber apretado más podría haberme roto la muñeca.

-Me has hecho daño...

-Agradece que no te lleve a la comi...

Pero el chaval no pudo acabar su frase, el suelo empezó a temblar y la gigantesca cabeza de una serpiente salió de una alcantarilla. Empezó a mirarnos y tras nosotros apareció otra cabeza. La gigantesca serpiente de dos cabezas nos había rodeado y no nos habíamos dado ni cuenta.

-Tranquilo, yo me encargo de la...

-Anfisbena...

Nos miramos los dos en el mismo momento y hablamos a la vez.

-¿Tú también la ves?

Pero no tuvimos tiempo para contestar, la primera cabeza nos lanzó un mordisco mientras la otra no observaba desde abajo.

Nos apartamos de la criatura pero la otra cabeza nos cortó el paso. El chico empuñaba una...¿espada? Yo apunté mi cañón con una mano y con la otra sujetaba una bomba lacrimógena.

-En mi mochila hay unas gafas de bucear, saca dos y ponte unas, yo distraigo a este bicho.

-¿Para qué quieres...

-Tú hazlo

Mientras el pelinegro sacaba las gafas yo le di en el entrecejo a una de las cabezas y la otra se alejó extrañada por el arma. En cuanto tuvimos las gafas puestas tiré la bomba delante de las cabezas y grite

-¡CORRE!

Salimos corriendo y pronto habíamos despistado a la serpiente. Entonces el chico me dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos.

-Tú te vienes conmigo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi nombre es Percy Jackson y soy un semidiós. Tú también lo eres...

-César. Supongo que eso lo explica

-¿No te sorprendes?

-No, es la única explicación racional a parte de algún tipo de sexto sentido que me permite ver a esos bichos. Además todos son griegos igual que los semidioses y tu te llamas Percy que es abreviatura de Perseo. Es pura lógica

-Wow, eres igualito que Annabeth, eres hijo de Atenea fijo.

-Ese sitio donde me quieres llevar ¿Hay más como vosotros?

-Sí, el Campamento Mestizo.

Fin flashback

Todos se habían callado mientras contaba mi historia, el primero en hablar fue Leo

-cambiar,Se acercó a mi y me entregó el cañón, ahora tenía una mira láser y varios botones

-He aumentado su potencia y lo he preparado para que se convierta en torreta automática, a parte ya no dispara solo chapas, puedes cambiar la munición de chapas a agujas de bronce celestial y a bolas de energía que carbonizarán monstruos al instante pero solo una cada 5 minutos.

Me lo coloqué en la mano, me quedaba perfecto, al parecer había cambiado el mango para que se sujetará a mi mano

-Tío eres un genio

-Lo se

-No te des coba cerillo

-¿Entonces llegaste con Percy?

-Sí, conmigo y parece que me equivoque de padre divino.

-Prueba el cañón

-Sí, pruebalo

-¡Que lo pruebe!¡Que lo pruebe!

Pronto la muchedumbre me presionó a disparar. Lanzaron un plato, apunté y disparé. El objetivo voló en pedazos en un fogonazo de fuego y yo salí volando por el retroceso. Sobra decir que me prohibieron volver a hacer eso dentro del campamento.

Ese día fue el mejor que había tenido en muchos años. Creo que me va a gustar estar aquí.


	2. Hay cosas y luego está Cosa

**Este capítulo participa en el reto de cabaña Limpiar la cabaña del mes de Agosto del foro Campamento Greco-Romano**

Mira que es tener mala suerte, acabo de llegar al campamento y nada más despertar me dicen que hay que limpiar la cabaña entera en menos de veinte minutos porque sino ocurrirá algo horrible que aun no me han especificado. Por lo menos los hijos de Hermes somos rápidos. Así que aquí estoy, hablando solo mientras limpio cristales con la mano izquierda, quito una mancha verde de la pared del baño con la derecha y friego con un pie libre

-¿Alguien me puede decir que se supone que es esta cosa verde?

-Travis dice que era un intento de un nuevo tinte para el pelo, pero yo creo que lo que intentaba era invocar a Hulk o algo así

-¡Oye!

Mientras ellos discutían me rendí de limpiar la mancha verde y fui a la caja de tapices robados a los Atenea y lo puse para cubrirla, después de todo a nadie le llamaría la atención un tapiz en mitad del baño.

-¿Alguien sabe quienes examinan hoy?

\- Yo he oído que los dos pretores

\- Pues yo oí que como Stay se cayó con la cascara de un plátano ahora quien inspeccionara la cabaña junto con Trav es Clarisse

Solo su mención hizo que todos se parasen en seco. Había algo que yo ignoraba y era importante.

-¿Qué pasa con Clarisse?¿Por qué os paráis en seco?¿Como se ha caído alguien curtido en mil batallas con una cascara de plátano? ¿De donde venimos? ¿A dónde...

-¡Para el carro! Tranquilo, Clarisse es la novia de nuestro querido Crish por mucho que le duela no dejará sufrir a su noviecito.

Mientras Connor decía esto había cogido a Chris y había empezado a darle palma digas en la cabeza aunque fuese más grande que él.

-Entonces... ¿Dejo de limpiar?

-Sí, ahora solo hay que esconder la suciedad. No miraran muy a fondo con Clarisse y su mirada asesina en el cogote de Trav.

-Ah vale

Y a eso me dedique a esconder toda la roña y suciedad con tapices, alfombras o lo que fuese. El único sitio sin alfombra era el baño así que cogí un par de alfombras y allí fui.

-!AH! ¡TÍOS, LA COSA VERDE SE ESTÁ MOVIENDO!

Todos llegaron al baño cuando la mancha ya se había despegado por completo y se había transformado en algo así como una gelatina gigante con ojos.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?

-¿Acabamos de decir todos lo mismo al mismo tiempo?

-Eso solo puede significar que sí.

Y claro, los 10 minutos que nos quedaban los perdimos jugando con Cosa, que ese era su nuevo nombre, no somos muy originales. La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, escondimos a Cosa debajo de una alfombra y fuimos ha hablar con los examinadores.

-¿Bueno, que os parece?

-No está mal, la decoración es un poco hortera pero parece... ¿Esa alfombra se está moviendo?

-Emmm ¿No?

-Yo creo que sí.

-No que va Trav, es el estrés, tal vez debas relajarte, ven te invito a algo en la cafetería.

-Si tu lo dices...

Travis y Trav se fueron a la cafetería y dejamos a Crish a solas con Clarisse en la cabaña, el se encargaría de convencerla de que la cabaña estaba suficientemente limpia.

-Espera... Creo que se nos esta olvidando algo...

-Nah serán cosas tuyas

-Sí, seguro que tienes razón.

A lo lejos se oyó un grito de Clarisse

-Crish debe ser muy bueno para que...¡Ya me acuerdo! Cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

-No cosa, Cosa, nos hemos olvidado a Cosa. Hay que salvarle, salvarla, salvarlo... Lo que sea

Así que los hijos de Hermes que quedábamos preparamos un perfectamente planeado rescate. Saltaríamos por la ventana con bolsas en la cabeza, cogeríamos a Cosa y nos largaríamos antes de que Crish y Clarisse nos viesen, aunque claro ellos estarían ocupados

Sobra decir que el grito de Clarisse en realidad fue porque Cosa intento abrazarla y esta respondió a puñetazo limpio. Nuestra operación acabó con Clarisse agotada de pegar puñetazos a una gelatina gigante y Connor con dos huesos rotos al caer mal por la ventana. Por lo menos fue un día tan raro que a Clarisse se le olvido puntuarnos y pudimos falsificar su firma. Y Trav acabó hiperactivo por todo el café que le había dado Travis. Todos felices y contentos. Menos Connor claro


	3. Bolas de la muerte:KO por caída al suelo

**Este capítulo participa en la actividad de cohorte Bolas de la Muerte (una especie paintball mortal entre cohortes) del mes de Agosto que enfrenta a la primera cohorte con la cuarta ( la mía). Si queréis ver la anterior participación de nuestra corte es el cuarto capítulo de "Diarios del Campamento Greco-Romano" por DarkWolfDontEatSalad**

Gracias a Pablo ahora Trav, uno de nuestros pretores e hijo de Neptuno estaba fuera de combate, así que tras recuperar munición en nuestra base cogí mi cañón de chapas modificado por Leo y una bolsa con bombas de humo, puede que no matasen pero cegaban proporcionando ventaja táctica, además, por mucho que me gusten las estrategias retorcidas y confusas no quiero matar. Dudo que una chapa a toda velocidad haga algo más que dejar KO a alguien. Trav nos cubriría el avance con su torreta mientras Javi y yo nos acercábamos al campo de batalla. Me escondí entre los árboles y fui acercándome lo más sigilosamente que pude hasta el territorio de la primera cohorte. No había nadie, eso era muy extraño, supuse que era una trampa así que cogí una piedra y la lancé. La piedra no llegó a tocar el suelo cuando un balazo la partió por la mitad de un corte limpio.

-Glups

Ahora si quien disparaba era un sensor o una persona. Así que me arriesgué. Tire una bomba de humo y salí corriendo. Las balas atravesaban el humo y yo corría todo lo que un hijo de Hermes era capaz. De milagro llegué detrás de una piedra sin que me viesen. Me habían dado de refilón en el hombro pero la herida simplemente sangraba un poco. Apunté, cargué y disparé. La torreta que habían puesto allí quedó agujereada por mis proyectiles. Entonces oí un ruido. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y lancé la bomba de humo. Ojala no me hubiesen visto. Salté fuera de la niebla y disparé la munición más potente de la que disponía. Una gran bola de fuego salió volando lanzándome hacia atrás por el retroceso. En cuanto recobré la visión me encontré con un agujero en el suelo y a Stay tirado en el suelo y el lugar donde había estado hace un instante lleno de agujeros de bala. Aparentemente me había oído y fue a dispararme cuando mi bomba me salvó por los pelos y la bola de fuego chocó en el suelo delante suya lanzándole por los aires y dejándole KO en el suelo. Lo había conseguido por pura suerte. Parece que Tyche me sonríe. Volví corriendo a la base, la caída me había dejado un fuerte dolor de espalda y la explosión aun retumbaba en mis oídos, en ese estado podrían dispararme por la espalda y no me enteraría hasta que me hubiese salido por el otro lado del cuerpo. Al llegar a la base me encontré a Pablo desmayado en el suelo y todo lleno de enredaderas. Parecía que le habían tendido una trampa. Llevé a Pablo al interior de la base, le curé y me preparé para recibir visitantes. Ya fueran aliados o enemigos. Cogí mi cañón y reactive las trampas. Estaba cabreado, nadie hace daño a mis amigos.


	4. Bolas de la muerte: Humo y espejos

**Este fic, al igual que el anterior participa en la actividad Bolas de la Muerte del mes de Agosto. En este capítulo la cuarta cohorte sale victoriosa.**

Maldigo el día en que Demeter dio a luz a ese hijo de gorgona, ahora solo quedaba yo contra él y encima aun tengo heridas de la anterior pelea. Pero soy un hijo de Hermes y no me voy a rendir. Utilizaré mí último truco. No quería tener que usarlo pero parece que no me queda más opción. Preparé la munición que me quedaba, fuego griego, mis bombas de humo y "mi truquito". Era complejo y muy complicado que saliese pero era mi última esperanza. Volví a la base, donde Charly estaba esperando a que fuese a curar a mi compañero. Maldito.

Cogí una piedra y la lancé, el hijo de Demeter fue a inspeccionar el origen del sonido, tal y como lo planeé. Lancé mi ultima bomba de humo cerca suya y activé el truco. Él sacó su arma y disparó contra la niebla, nunca se esperaría que estuviese justo detrás suya. Apunté y disparé. El disparo le dio en la pierna dejándole y tirado en el suelo. La confusión se reflejaba en su rostro. Disparé otra vez y su arma salió volando. Ahora estaba a mi merced

-Jaque mate Charly

-¿Cómo has... Yo vi dos tú, estoy seguro

-Es mi truco final, la última trampa del hijo del dios de los tramposos. Utilicé un proyector que, en la niebla de mi bomba reflejó una imagen tridimensional de mi mismo. Después solo me acerqué por la espalda.

-Maldito

-Parece que he ganado.

Y le golpeé con un palo en la cabeza. La cuarta cohorte había ganado.


	5. Harpía para cenar

**Este capítulo participa en el reto mensual de Limpieza del Bosque del mes de Agosto.**

Bueno, si os soy sincero cuando Trav y Stay nos dijeron que teníamos que limpiar el bosque que rodeaba el campamento tampoco me desconté mucho, quiero decir, me gustaba la naturaleza y amo a los animales y en el, según me habían informado, muy improbable caso de que algún monstruo horrible intentase matarme mientras realizaba mis tareas de limpieza siempre tendría al bueno de Cosa a mi lado para protegerme.

-Cosa suelta a ese conejo.

Mi gelatinoso amigo me miró con sus saltones e inexpresivos ojos amarillos y me Afrodisiaca con un simple "blooooooop" y expulsó al conejo que ya había introducido en su cuerpo y que de no haber intervenido yo ahora estaría ahogado o siendo digerido vivo en el citoplasma de Cosa.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso.

-Blaaaaaaaarg

-Y yo te digo que es mejor en estofado.

-Muuuuuk

-Dejalo, comete esas ramas, yo recogeré esas latas de allí.

-Buuuuuug

Me acerqué a un montón de latas que había en el suelo y vi que eran de cerveza, que yo supiese no se podía beber alcohol y entre las latas había más cosas. Hurgué un poco y encontré también un par de condones usados. ¿Plastico o materia orgánica? Creo que lo echaré en residuos varios. Después de poner unas cámaras por el bosque y analizar las muestras de ADN que encuentre. No me miréis así, puede que penséis que es asqueroso y que es algo que no me incumbe pero la información es poder, además hice cosas peores cuando vivía en la calle y en la cabaña de Afrodita los cotilleos vale oro. Después de guardar las cosas en sus respectivas bolsas me di la vuelta y volví con Cosa

-¿Has acabado ya con las ramas?

-Bleeeeeerb

-Perfecto ¿Te apetece que juguemos a la pelota?

Para expresar su alegría empezó a girar sobre si mismo haciendo la croqueta y repetir múltiples de sus sonidos guturales.

Saqué la pelota del bolsillo de la mochila y se la lancé. Cosa fue todo lo rápido que podía, pues es más rápido de lo que parece, y mientras yo continuaba recogiendo la basura de por allí él iba buscando la pelota.

-Más latas y botellas, creo que se montaron una buena fiesta aquí, pondré más cámaras.

Sí, ya lo se, espiar no está bien, pero pensad que le estoy montando un pedazo de sistema de videovigilancia al campamento gratis, es una buena obra, en el fondo, muy en el fondo. Cuando acabé con la última cámara sentí un golpe en la espalda y me encontré a Cosa que me había escupido la pelota a la espalda.

-¿Ya la has encontrado? La tire muy fuerte

-Blaaaaaaaaard

-¿Cómo que soy un flojo?

-Bleeeeeeeeeeerg

-Cállate, ya he acabado con esto, ahora vámonos.

-Glooooorb

-Sí, sí, te daré pizza esta noche, ahora vamos.

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente por el bosque cuando el chasquido de una rama hizo que me parase en seco

-¿Tú has oído algo?

-Blarbg

-Lo suponía.

Rápidamente salté hacia un lado esquivando por los pelos un ave que paso junto a mí cortando el aire.

-Mierda, no tengo armas. ¡Cosa haz algo!

-Bluuuuumb

Cosa se lanzó sobre mí cubriéndome todo el cuerpo excepto la cara generando así una armadura contra los ataques de nuestro aéreo enemigo. Un instante después un par de garras cortaron la masa gelatinosa impidiendo que recibiese unas graves heridas en la espalda. Es ese mismo momento Cosa se aferró a las garras de la criatura y cubrió sus alas, que, con el peso añadido acabaron arrojando a la harpía contra el suelo. Las harpías generalmente eran inofensivas pero los ojos de esa destilaban odio y furia aun estando atrapada en un pudin verde. Comprobé que esta era salvaje pues las harpías del campamento tenían un collar del mismo coló que el de nuestras camisetas. Efectivamente era salvaje, era muy extraño que pasase nuestra barrera mágica, tal vez debería llevársela a los pretores pero no puedo arriesgarme.

-Cosa, puedes comértela.

La masa que componía a mi fiel amigo acabó de cubrir la cabeza de la criatura y la ahogo, por lo menos no sufriría el ser digerida viva. Mientras Cosa se alimentaba de la criatura esta se convirtió en un polvo dorado que se quedó flotando en su interior e iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Una vez cosa hubo acabado nos fuimos a la cabaña. Por lo menos las cámaras, aunque instaladas con otra función si me permitirían averiguar si se colaban más monstruos en el campamento y como lo hacían.

 **La asociación mestiza de protección de las harpías por el bien de la conservación de la raza (AMPHBCR, ten huevos a decirlo si te atreves) señala que ningún harpía sufrió daño alguno duranre la representación de este capítulo.**


	6. Botas nuevas

**Este capítulo participa en el reto del mes de Agosto de "Socialicemos un poco". Aparece mi nuevo instrumento y como lo conseguí. Este capitulo tiene exactamente 900 palabras**

El sol brillaba en el cielo al mediodía cuando iba por el campamento acompañado por Cosa hacia el taller de los hijos de Hefesto. El otro día estaba roban... Digo tomando prestado un libro de la biblioteca de los Atenea cuando al salir un lobo metálico enorme y con enorme digo enorme se me tiro encima y empezó a morderme las botas (necesitaré botas nuevas, a prueba de balas), luego me dio una nota y se fue. De haber estado Cosa se habría armado la de San Quintín. Al parecer lo había enviado Pablo para indicarme que ya había acabado ese pequeño "juguetito" que le encargué. El "cachorrillo" se llamaba Ignis y lo había acabado de construir Pablo hace solo unos pocos días, aparentemente he marcado tendencia con el asunto de las mascotas, desde que adopté a Cosa abrí un registro/club de mascotas para que los campistas pudiesen tener sus propios animales de compañía, jugar con ellos y ayudarles a interactuar entre ellos. Todo puramente desinteresado. Del taller de los Hefesto salía un humo gris por las chimeneas, se oía el repiquetear de los martillos, el constante repiquetear de los engranajes y en el aire flotaba un fuerte olor a aceite de motor. Entré por la puerta y me encontré a quien menos me esperaba en ese momento.

-¿Charly?

-Hombre César ¿Qué tal?¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bien, vengo porque Pablo ha acabado un encargo que le hice. Tu venías por...

-Porque vengo a darle una muestra de mis narcisos explosivos para que los ponga a la venta. Como tu mismo pudiste comprobar son efectivos.

-Sí, ya lo sé

No es que Charly me caiga mal, en absoluto, de hecho el hijo de Demeter me cae muy bien, es solo que no soy buen perdedor. Y si encima me recuerda como me dejó KO pues es normal que me comporte de una manera ligeramente brusca. Por suerte Pablo llegó para cortar ese silencio tan incómodo.

-Bueno, ya lo he llevado al almacén y... Hola César, veo que recibiste el mensaje que le di a Ignis

-Sí, aunque casi me mata del susto. Bueno enseñame tu invento.

-Si claro pero espera a que acabe con esto. Por cierto, toma Charly, tu dinero, veré a ver como acabo vendiendolas

-Gracias ¿Os importa que me quede a ver ese encargo? Tengo curiosidad por ver que es y dudo que vayamos a enfrentarnos próximamente así que tampoco supondría ninguna desventaja táctica.

-Por mi no hay problema ¿Y tú que crees César?

-Supongo que no pasará nada.

-Perfecto

El dueño del lobo mecánico se iba hacia el interior del taller mientras yo veía jugar a Cosa, Ignis y Leafy, la mascota que su hermana divina, Persefone le había regalado a Charly. Según me estaba contando se la dio mi padre durante su primera misión. Él había conocido a mi padre antes que yo, la verdad es que me parecía algo injusto pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

-Y por eso en realidad la Tierra es plana.

Después de tan razonada afirmación cuya increíble argumentación me había convencido de la verdad de forma categórica Pablo salió por la puerta.

-Aquí están, como no sabía tu talla tuve que pedirle a Travis que te quitase una de tus zapatillas, te la daría pero fue destruida en el proceso.

Pablo me dio unas increíbles botas rojas oscuras con algunas luces mas claras, casi parecían salidas de la peli de Tron. Me las puse y me quedaban como... Bueno, como unas botas de mi talla que demonios.

-Da dos golpes con el tacón y piensa en el lugar, sino lo haces podrías perderte en el vacío. Ah, tiene un rango de un kilómetro, si estas demasiado lejos no funciona.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De que estáis hablando? ¿Qué hacen las botas?

Sonreí a Charly con malicia y respondí con satisfacción y misterio. A mi lado Pablo tenía un poco cara de científico loco.

-Ya lo verás.

Y con estas palabras golpeé un tacón con el otro dos veces y desaparecí.

Aparecí al instante siguiente exactamente donde quería, no era muy lejos en realidad, la cabaña de Hermes estaba delante mía y con una palabra abrí la puerta, ventajas de los hijos del dios de los ladrones. En cuanto tuve aquello que quise volví a teletransportarme. Era una sensación extraña, como si de repente te convirtieses en aire por un instante, como si toda la integridad de tu cuerpo y lo que te ancla al mundo desapareciese, como si fueses verdaderamente libre y luego al instante siguiente vuelves a esa torpe forma física que llamamos cuerpo humano. Era algo entre glorioso y decepcionante. Ante mí estaba Charly en el suelo por mi repentina aparición y Pablo limpiándose las manos de aceite de motor. Le di la caja que llevaba en las manos

-Funcionan perfectamente. Creo que está todo en la caja, ha sido difícil de conseguir pero nada se escapa de la mano de un hijo de Hermes.

-Perfecto, con estas piezas podré acabar algún que otro proyecto que tenía entre manos.

-¿Puedo...¿Puedo probarlas?

La pregunta Charly me descolocó pero sonreí y pasándole una mano por encima de los hombros respondí.

-Por supuesto amigo mío.

Y desaparecimos.


	7. Bolas de la muerte: Venganza

**Esto participa en el reto de Septiembre de Bolas de la muerte, es contra las otras cuatro cohortes.**

-Dejame calcular... Si a dos me llevo una y hago la raíz... Luego luego lo dividimos entre... Y el logaritmo de...

-¿César que estas haciendo?

-Estaba calculando a cuantos tenemos que cargarnos, si los de la primera han acabado con Luis y tres más nosotros debemos acabar con aquellos que hayan presentado una mayor racha de victorias en batalla por lo cual deduzco que nuestro primer objetivo debería ser Charly.

-Tienes que dejar de leer "El Arte de la Guerra" y de jugar a Total War, al final vas a volverte loco

-Lo que me esta volviendo loco es saber como puñetas voy a acabar con Charly, la vez anterior acabé teniendo alucinaciones por el veneno.

-Bueno, siempre puedes usar mis botas.

-Ya lo había pensado pero me preocupa el estado de la cohorte, mientras yo voy a por él tu quedate aquí y refuerza la base, yo me encargo de Charly.

-De acuerdo Ignis podrá ayudarme a cargar materiales y mientras Javi me ayudará con las torretas.

Me cargué mis omnipresentes cañón y bombas de humo, ahora modificadas con somníferos o venenos y me marché con Cosa al lado. Llevaba un rato caminando cuando distinguí a Tomas en el suelo y un rastro fresco, sabía que el hijo de Atenea había sido derribado por Charly asi que seguí el rastro. No me esperaba una trampa, nada más llegar a un pequeño claro del bosque una enredadera se me enganchó al pie, solo podía ser él.

-¡Sal y da la cara!¡Pelea como un hombre y no mediante tus plantitas!

Charly salió de detrás de un árbol y se apoyó en el con cara de autosuficiencia, justo a su lado apareció su perro-planta Leafy. Cosa y su criatura se miraron y se gruñeron, empezaron a pelearse y aproveché esa oportunidad. Lancé mi bomba de humo y di un golpe de talón. Un instante después vi como ese perro-planta se lanzaba hacia mi anterior posición con Cosa encima apretándole las costillas. Salté del árbol en que me encontraba y caí justo encima de Charly y nos peleamos a guantazo limpio, debo admitir que tiene fuerza, me rompió el labio pero al final Cosa vino a ayudarme después de derrotar a Leafy y una vez inmovilizado solo le dejé dormido con un somnífero.

-El primero, nos quedan... diecinueve si no me equivoco. Bueno volvamos a la base tenemos que planear el siguiente golpe.

Golpe de tacón y vuelta a base


	8. Bolas de la muerte: Dramatismo

**Este capítulo participa en el mismo reto del mismo mes.**

Muy bien, al menos si ahora muero ya me habré llevado a alguien conmigo, no es un gran consuelo pero algo es algo.

-¿Alguna novedad Pablo?

-Si, Leo ha caído, no es de nuestro bando pero algo es algo.

-¿Siguiente objetivo?

Mi compañero empezó a teclear en su portátil y pronto me dio un nombre y una localización, esa red de cámaras servía para algo.

-Rox, ahora mismo esta haciendo patrulla en la zona este del bosque, pertenece a la quinta cohorte, es hija de Hades y su mascota es...

-Katze, un tigre gris enorme, me acuerdo de cuando lo registré, con lo poco que me gustan los tigres pero por lo menos no era un gorila, les tengo un pánico horrible.

-¿A los gorilas?

-No me malinterpretes, no es lo típico de que el terror te deja quieto en el sitio, no, yo simplemente les tengo mucho respeto y prefiero tenerlos lejos, mucho. En cambio los tigres me gustan, no mucho pero me gustan. Si no recuerdo mal...

-¿Qué?

-¿No tendrás unas golosinas por ahí no?

-Por supuesto, el azúcar siempre va bien al cerebro.

-Perfecto, me las llevo.

Cogí la bolsa y desaparecí, amo estas botas. Cuando abrí los ojos Cosa y yo (porque Cosa se metía en mi mochila durante los viajes) ya habíamos llegado al bosque, saqué las chucherías, me oculté entre los arbustos y esperé. El enorme tigre gris de garras venenosas no tardó en aparecer, por suerte aceptó mis chuches de buen grado y me dejó acariciarle hasta que se quedó dormido por el somnífero escondido en los dulces. En el fondo era como un gato grande y casi lamenté haberle medio drogado, casi.

Continué inspeccionando la zona hasta que encontré a Rox, mejor dicho, ella me encontró a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Katze ya tendría que haberte hecho pedazos

-Pero si es un gatito monísimo, por cierto, las pastillas para su estómago que me pediste.

Le pasé el sobre con las pastillas y se lo guardó en el bolsillo pero cuando ella volvió a mirar yo ya no estaba allí. Veréis, cuando eres capaz de aparecer y desaparecer de los ojos de la gente no puedes evitar volverte un poco dramático, ya sabéis, jugar un poquito con sus mentes.

-¿Donde estás?

-¿No crees que es demasiado evidente?

Se dio la vuelta pero cuando lo hizo del todo yo ya me había ido

-No te entiendo

-Sigue intentandolo

Otra vez lo mismo, me encanta su cara de frustración.

-Explicate

-Pero si es muy simple

Vuelta a empezar, pero ya es hora de acabar con este juego, por mucho que me divierta esto es una guerra y tengo más objetivos.

-Estoy...

Un último viaje

-Aquí

Le pongo un pañuelo en la boca y entra en los brazos de Morfeo, un nuevo teletransporte y la dejo con Katze, así cuando despierten se protegerán mutuamente, tampoco soy tan malo.


	9. Mercado de secretos

**Este capitulo participa en él Limpiemos la cabaña de Septiembre**

Bueno, se supone que tendría que ayudar a limpiar pero es que no tengo cabaña, ya sabéis, durante los últimos juegos de Bolas de la muerte pusieron una bomba y se me cayó una viga encima. Pero tranquilos, estoy bien, solo tendré que estar en la enfermería unos cuantos días. La verdad es que no estaba mal, comida en la cama, tiempo para planear mi venganza, tratos de médicos responsables y no como cuándo vivía en la calle que tenía que curarme yo, compañía de más enfermos convalecientes, todo lo que puedas desear y más. Todo menos intimidad.

-No pienso mear en una botella de plástico.

-Se llama cuña

-Como si es Cristo en bicicleta, no voy a mear aquí delante de todos así que ayúdame a levantarme.

-César, ya te he dicho que no puedes levantarte, tu espalda...

-Mi espalda está perfectamente, me he llevado golpes peores. Y deja de mirarme con esos ojos de vaca Will

-Eres mi paciente, no pienso dejar que...

-Will, si estuviese de humor y tuviese tiempo utilizaría mi labía y haría uso de mis dotes de actor para seducirte de que me dejases levantarme y de que esto es lo mejor para mí, citaría a Hipocrates o alguna mierda. Por suerte para los dos ni estoy de humor y tengo cierta urgencia así que seré claro, ayudame a ir al baño o le diré a Nico, mejor le daré a Nico lo que he encontrado por mera casualidad en el tercer cajón de tu cómoda. También podría aderezar mi relato con alguna curiosa explicación de porque estaba en tu habitación y porque necesitaba que tú me prestases uno de tus calzoncillos. Nico pensará que yo no tengo la culpa, solo caí rendido a tus engaños, o mejor, eres médico, tienes acceso a ciertas sustancias y bueno... Ya me Inventaré algo Además, si las cosas se pusiesen feas yo puedo teletrasportarme, tú en cambio, no.

Dije todo esto lentamente y mientras yo iba aumentando mi sonrisa de maníaco el rostro generalmente bronceado por el sol del hijo de Apolo iba palideciendo hasta tener el mismo color que las sabanas de la camilla. A ver, comprendedme, yo solo haría eso en caso de extrema necesidad pero por supuesto yo ya sabía que Will cedería de inmediato, de hecho con haber mencionado el cajón de la cómoda ya se habría rendido. Ahora yo estaba lleno del oscuro gozo que proporciona el poder de conocer un secreto y Will se pasearía disfrazado de unicornio por todo el campamento si yo así lo deseaba. Pero no soy tan cruel, ¿o sí?

Así que Will me acompañó amablemente hasta el servicio asegurándose ya de paso que caminaba bien después de que se me cayese una tonelada de hormigón armado encima.

-Ya te he dicho que puedo caminar perfectamente, hasta podría ganarte en una carrera.

-Si tú lo dices, pero te haremos una última radiografía.

Cuando salí del baño volvimos hasta la habitación, recogí mis cosas y me llevaron a la sala de radiografías, me hicieron infinidad de ellas hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no tenía nada roto y estaba perfectamente. Me despedí de Will en la entrada.

-Como recompensa por tu buen comportamiento hacia mi persona y tu colaboración te voy a contar una cosa.

Le indiqué que se agachase para poder decírselo al oído y le conté cierta información sensible sobre cierto hijo de Hades que a cierto hijo de Apolo le interesaría. Se puso más rojo que un tomate y yo casi me morí allí mismo de la risa

-Pero tú...Como...¿Cómo puedes haber averiguado eso si ni siquiera yo lo se?

-Mi querido amigo, lo que me falta de altura para alcanzarte yo lo compenso con ingenio.

-Gracias, supongo

-De gracias nada, quid pro quo rubiales

-¿Cómo? ¿No era una recompensa?

-Claro, la recompensa es la posibilidad de tener un trato conmigo, yo te he contado algo que no solo es interesante sino que además es útil. ¿Qué tienes tú que valga eso mismo?

Se quedó pensando un rato, como vi que tardaba en decidirse me teletrasporté al comedor y volví con una manzana para cada uno y cuando él se puso tan rojo como la última vez y había descubierto que podía contarme yo ya me había comido la manzana hasta el corazón. Se me acercó y me lo dijo.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Eso es imposible

-Tengo cámaras por todo el campamento, ninguna cerradura se resiste al poder de los hijos de Hermes. Will, para mi nada es imposible.

Se quedó pensando un rato más así que le quite su manzana a medio comer y me la terminé.

-Ya lo tengo, acércate.

Me susurró aquello que había valorado al mismo precio que mi parte del trato.

-Si vocalizas tal vez te entiends

Dio un bufido y me repitió lo anterior. Si no me puse más colorado que en toda mi vida es que no tengo sangre en las venas. Ahora es el quien mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No puede ser verdad

-Lo es ¿Te lo demuestro?

Vale, mi sangre es horchata, ahora si estaba más rojo que nunca

-No, no hace falta, te creo. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo.

-Lo mismo digo

Me fui caminando tranquilamente hasta la cabaña de Hefesto, a ver como le iba Pablo y luego revisaría las cintas del último mes. Si Will mentía... Bueno, ya se encargaría Nico de ejecutar mi venganza.


	10. Plantitas

**Este capítulo participa en el Limpieza del bosque de Septiembre.**

Estaba recogiendo materiales para ayudar a reconstruir nuestra cabaña, Cosa y yo íbamos al bosque y cargábamos los árboles que las ninfas nos tenían permitido talar en una carreta. Llevaba el hacha al cinto y en la carreta había cuatro troncos de gruesos robles, cuando aseguré los troncos me monté en el primero de los caballos que tiraban del carro y les desperecé de su sueño. Mientras le iba contando a Cosa las mejoras en la cabaña llegamos al emplazamiento de la cabaña. Los Hermes trabajábamos a conciencia en nuestra cabaña mientras los Atenea se ponían de acuerdo con los planos y los Hades se aseguraban de la solidez del terreno. Finalmente habíamos convencido a los Atenea de que añadiesen una cámara secreta que no apareciese en los planos y a cambio les ayudaríamos en "ciertos asuntos dignos de los hijos de Hermes" y por supuesto robarles los tapices que les robamos. Descargamos troncos y tomamos un descanso. Esa tarde la dedicaríamos a la limpieza del bosque así que comimos y me puse en marcha a lo más profundo del bosque. Caminé en torno a una hora pero al final, llegué a donde quería. En aquel pequeño claro a luz que se colaba por entre las ramas de los árboles y entre unas ramas bajas había un pequeño cobertizo, ordené a la puerta abrirse y pasé. Dos de las cuatro paredes estaban completamente cubiertas de pequeñas macetas colocadas en estanterías y en ellas crecían unas pequeñas plantas de hojas estrelladas y flores rojas. Fui sacando las plantas una a una, cortando las ramitas, quitando los pétalos y quedándome solo con las hojas que guardé en mi mochila y me marché. Mi plan comenzaría pronto. Al final me lo agradecerían y todo.

-Verás que divertido se va a poner esto Cosa.

Me reí lo más alto que pude y con una sonrisita en los labios me marché de allí seguido por mi fiel mascota.


	11. Detenido

**Este capítulo participa en el reto mensual "Plantas alucinógenas"**

La luz de la habitación me cegaba, del techo colgaba una sola bombilla que se balanceaba y al otro lado de la mesa se encontraban Stay y Trav, en la puerta Charly me miraba con odio. Stay puso una maceta en la mesa junto a la foto de mi cobertizo. Hace un momento estaba tan tranquilo, jugueteando con mis plantas cuando de repente todo se volvió negro y me desmayé. Estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla y notaba dolor en la nuca, tal vez tuviesen que darme puntos.

-¿Es aquí dónde criabas tus plantas alucinógenas?

-Sí

-¿Robaste la cepa experimental de los Demeter?

-Sí

-¿Drogaste a varias personas hace un par de noches en una fiesta?

-No.

-¿Defiendes entonces tu inocencia?

-Por supuesto, yo nunca haría algo tan vil.

-Entonces explica por qué tenías la misma planta alucinógena que se utilizó en la fiesta.

Suspiré y me preparé para desvelar el plan que llevaba todo este tiempo planeando.

-Todo empezó hace unas semanas...

Estaba en el invernadero de los Demeter, me había caído por la ventana y no alerté a nadie de milagro. Me levanté, me sacudí el polvo y en el máximo silencio posible busqué aquello que vine a buscar. Vale, lo admito, yo robé esas plantas alucinógenas de los Demeter. Pero no os quité todas vuestras cepas experimentales, cogí solo dos. Sabía perfectamente que estaba robando y que leyes estaba quebrantando. Cogí unas pocas plantas y me largué, ni más ni menos.

Resulta que había encontrado un cobertizo abandonado y lo había convertido en mi laboratorio privado. Si utilicé vuestras plantas fue para mis propios experimentos, yo no cuento con vuestros poderes ni vuestro súper invernadero/laboratorio. Si os robé las plantas, que insisto fueron solo dos o tres, fue para crear bombas alucinógenas para las próximas Bolas de la Muerte. Yo nunca las habría vendido. No soy tonto, conozco el potencial de vuestros poderes. Nunca, repito, nunca se las habría vendido a nadie. Además, he visto la escena de el crimen. Me ofende que penséis que un Hermes sería tan asquerosamente torpe. Yo robé las plantas dos semanas antes de que lo hiciese ese útil para nada y no os distéis cuenta. Puedo asegurar, con total convicción, que quien robó vuestras plantas no era un hijo de Hermes.

-¿Entonces no drogaste a esos semidioses?

-Por supuesto que no, yo nunca haría algo así ¿Qué ganaría con ello? Ahora desatadme y os ayudaré con el caso.

Stay chasqueó los dedos y las cuerdas se soltaron ellas solas, me levanté, me sacudí el polvo y volví a coger todas mis cosas. Volvimos a la escena del crimen y examiné la escena del crimen, me subí al techo del invernadero y lo recorrí de arriba a abajo. Una vez en el suelo me acerqué a las pretoras.

-Solo he encontrado este trozo de tela, que alguien lo examine. Yo ya he acabado mi trabajo aquí, me largo.

-Espera un momento, no has ocasionado esto y nos has ayudado, pero igualmente has admitido un robo y tendrás que pagar por ello.

-Sí ya, que te lo crees tú. Ciao

Me di la vuelta y desaparecí.

-Te dije que tuvimos que quitarle las botas

-Callate


End file.
